


Locket (crumb)

by Drworm113



Series: Coffee shop mix [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, SasoDei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drworm113/pseuds/Drworm113
Summary: Deidara's been out of work for a year and has been frequenting a family owned cafe downtown
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Series: Coffee shop mix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179995
Kudos: 6





	Locket (crumb)

“Okay Mr.Iwa, you're all good to go. Remember, physical therapy starts next tuesday and you’ll be attending two days a week until your physical therapist decides you’ve come far enough to move down to once a week, then biweekly, and so on.” The doctor went down the checklist.   
Deidara nodded along, staring down at the black and silver replacement for his left arm. He had lost the appendage in an accident at work in which his coworker had dropped a pallet from the sky shelves. Not that it was actually Gaara’s fault. The pallet was old anyways and the bottom planks decided to give. Deidara was lucky enough that only his arm was irreparable. His chest and ribs had recovered with minimal scarring. He had gotten a permanent leave, along with worker’s compensation and a lawsuit on the company for the faulty and dangerous work setting.   
“Thank you” Deidara smiled as he got up. “See you next week, Dr.Senju.” He smiled as he headed out. He could already tell it was going to be weird trying to get used to his new arm.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
Deidara stood outside the coffee shop, his nerves a little out of hand… Literally. Today was his first full day with his prosthetic arm. He had been without his left arm for almost a year, but he had to wait until he could actually invest in the device, given how expensive it was. He always came to this shop. And every monday through thursday the same red head was always working. A short, stoic man with bored brown eyes and… well, quite frankly, no visible personality. With a heavy sigh, Deidara headed through the door and into the line. They weren’t super busy today, given it was nine am on a tuesday, but there was a lady ahead of him in line with her son holding tightly to her hand, ogling and drooling over the brownies and muffins.  
The kid quickly let go of his mom’s hand, to run up and shove his hands up against the glass. The barista’s gaze moved to the kid, his lip curling the slightest bit at the greasy hand prints being dragged down the glass case. Oh boy, Deidara was definitely going to annoy him today. He was already having a morning. The blonde could tell.  
Once the woman ordered and stepped aside, it was Deidara’s turn. He stepped up to the counter, looking over the menu to buy time, like he didn’t always order the same thing.   
“Are you not ordering the usual?” The barista asked. Deidara looked over at him.  
“No- I am, I just wasn’t sure” He assured the man. “Latte with four shots espresso.” He assured him.  
“I know what you take.” The redhead turned around to the machines in the back. “I’ll make it. Last time Konan left out the extra shots.” Sasori grabbed the styrofoam cup. Deidara noticed he had upsized the drink, a sweet gesture though it made him more nervous.   
Once the barista finished the drink, he held it out for Deidara to take. "Its on the house. Congratulations on your arm."   
Deidara smiled, carefully reaching for the cup. All was going well so far.. he just had to grip the cup.   
By now, Sasori could see where this was going, locked in eye contact with Deidara, almost daring him to-  
The cup broke when Deidara went to grab it, spewing scalding hot coffee all over the counter and floor. The redhead's eyes narrowed. "Konan, can I get your help cleaning this up. I need to remake a drink. " he sighed, grumbling to himself as he turned around to remake Deidara's latte.   
"Sorry" The blonde apologized, embarrassed by the mess he had made. "I just wanted to practice grabbing things." He explained.  
"Well, practice outside of my store." The redhead countered.   
"Sasori-" Konan shot her coworker a glare. So that was his name.  
"Well, he made a mess." Sasori muttered. He came back to the counter, handing the blonde a new cup. "Use your right hand this time."   
“Yes sir, sorry again.” Deidara quickly apologized as he headed out of the cafe. Well, that was humiliating. He took a sip of coffee and scrunched up his nose. Oh that petty bitch, this was so much more than 4 espresso shots. He couldn’t be too upset. It was a free coffee, and he did just make a mess.   
He was just desperate to be back to his full potential again. The past year he’s just felt like a burden, not able to move his own furniture when he moved into his new apartment, or having to relearn how to drive, cook, and everything. For a while there, he had to have his old roommate help him put his hair up. Neji always did, though. Even though they both knew he had better things to do. 

Once Deidara got home, he sat his cup on the coffee table, before pulling out his phone. Sasori… hmm. That was an uncommon enough name. He should be able to find him. He logged onto facebook, typing the redhead’s name into the search bar. It wasn’t long before he found the barista. Sasori Akasuna. The blonde clicked on his profile, scrolling through. He only had a handful of friends, including the coworker from earlier. Though, the only person who seemed to be tagging him in anything was a little old woman who, obviously, was newer to facebook. Sasori’s entire timeline was full of outdated memes, posts about tagging loved ones, and random ‘I love my grandson’ posts, all of which were from this same woman, Chiyo Akasuna.  
Huh, well, it was safe to assume Chiyo was his Grandmother. It was also probably safe to say they were close. Or at least seemed to be. Deidara scrolled all the way back to the top of the page, sending a friend request. He plopped his phone down on the coffee table as well, before looking at his arm. He slowly opened and closed his prosthetic hand, watching the fingers curl up, then open, then repeat. He smiled faintly, before laying back onto the couch. It wasn’t long before he closed his eyes and started to fall asleep. It was a good thing he hadn’t really drank his latte after discovering how bitter it was. Otherwise he’d be too awake to nap. 

Once the blonde did wake up, he picked up his phone to check the time. It was about a quarter to five and he’d been sleeping since almost eleven. “Way to go, Deidara. Way to waste a day” He lectured himself as he got up. He noticed he had a facebook notification and opened it. It was a message. 

How in the hell did you find me?  
Why did you find me?

How was Deidara supposed to respond? Lie? Yeah- lying is good. 

You were in my suggested friends list.  
It was almost an immediate reply.

Right, with no mutuals and no idea what my name was before now.   
This is almost obsessive. You come in everyday at the same time,   
Constantly you're in my shop to just kill time, and now coincidentally,   
You’ve found my facebook. 

Oh man, this was taking a bad turn, and fast. 

No, look, really. I didn’t mean anything by it. I just wanted to see   
Who you were. Not in a creepy way, though. Really. 

Right  
I’m blocking you.

Oh shit. Deidara messed up. Now how was he supposed to show his face at the cafe? He groaned and tossed the phone down. 

Well, fuck.


End file.
